


Coffee Table Assembly

by geminisunset



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Quick Read, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminisunset/pseuds/geminisunset
Summary: Jennie and Jisoo try to put together an Ikea Table.“Jennie i’m going to shove this screwdriver up your ass”“Kinky unnie -ow”
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Kudos: 35





	Coffee Table Assembly

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy

“Jennie i’m going to shove this screwdriver up your ass”

“Kinky unnie -ow” 

It shouldn’t be this hard assembling an Ikea table but yet both girls sat there with what seemed like to many parts for a simple coffee table. 

Jennie rubbed her neck whining that Jisoo had hitten her. “If you wanted to kiss me so bad you could have simple asked unnie.” Rolling her eyes at Jennies sarcastic request she shifted closer, placing a kiss onto Jennies squishy cheeks.

Now with a smiling Jennie and twenty lose screws the real challenge started. 

“Hand me the A leg piece Jen,” She said, once her lovely girlfriend handed it to her Jisoo attempted to screw it. When twisting and turning didn’t work she opted with jamming it into the whole. 

“I wish you’d jam something like that into my hole,” Of course Jennie would say something like this, the funny remarks made Jisoo fall in love with her in the first place.

“Ms.Kim I will not bring you lunch tomorrow if you don’t start acting right” 

“Is that a threat?” 

“No you’re to cute to be threatened.” Jisoo mumbled to herself looking for the next leg to be jammed. Like an angel, Jennie came with the leg shooing Jisoo saying it was her turn.

The first twenty attempts where unsuccessful. Then a scream. Jennie had let out all her frustrations, probably from working with five year olds. Thrusting the leg into the final hole making sure the whole apartment heard it the table was complete. 

“Shit Ms.Kim I wish you’d jam something like that into my hole.” Jisoo said smirking

**Author's Note:**

> sooo thoughts ? anyways thank you so much for reading kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
